


Windmill Wings

by nakamoto (kkeutkkaji)



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkeutkkaji/pseuds/nakamoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say learning is ageless, so while four-year-old Jisung learns to paint and count, his father learns to love again. (Single parent/kindergarten AU)</p><p>[on hold for now!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windmill Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most ambitious thing I've attempted thus far because it's a little more serious that the rubbish I usually write. I really hope you guys enjoy it! ♡

The first day of school is always terrifying. 

 _Is my hair okay? Have I picked the right shirt? What if people don’t like me?_  

Jaehyun has so many questions, so many concerns. 

He gnaws worriedly on his bottom lip as he fills a lunchbox with a mound of amateurishly prepared kimchi and spam fried rice and seals it tightly, deep in thought. He slips the container into a coloured lunch bag before reaching towards the fridge to retrieve an apple juice box.

He pauses in front of the small mirror he’s got in his living room hallway, carefully inspecting his appearance. His skin is clear, thankfully, and despite his paranoia, the skin beneath his eyes is far from the greyish hue one would expect someone who barely slept through the night to possess.

“ _Appa_ ,” a voice whines from behind him, interrupting his train of thoughts. “Gonna be late. Let’s _goooo_.”

The small smile that spreads across Jaehyun’s lips is instantaneous.

“Sorry, Jisung-ah. Appa’s being really slow today, isn’t he?” Jaehyun answers, turning around to face the voice. “Let’s put your shoes on and we can leave, okay?”

The four-year-old light of Jaehyun’s life nods, easily appeased. “Okay, appa. Hurry.”

Jaehyun hurries.

He took the day off work, so he’s not _really_ in a rush for anything, but it’s clear that he’s more terrified about his son’s first day of school than, well, his son. But school is a big deal, Jaehyun reasons. It’s the beginning of a new chapter in Jisung’s life; a new chapter in _their_ life. 

His fingers fumble as he rushes to button his shirt. On the full-length mirror Jaehyun is facing, several photos of Jisung have been taped up: a couple from when he was just born, his first birthday, first Lunar New Year, first Christmas. Jaehyun grins to himself. 

 _My boy_ , he thinks happily. 

He gives his hair a final brush over his forehead and pulls a coat from his closet before kicking his bedroom door shut. 

“Sung-ah!” he calls from the hallway. “Have you picked your shoes out?” 

“Yes, appa, I’m waiting at the door!” his son calls back.

Jaehyun laughs to himself as Jisung comes into view, sitting patiently at the threshold of their small flat. His Bulbasaur backpack is already slung onto his shoulders, on top of his coat, which, Jaehyun notes with pride, he also managed to shrug on all by himself.

Hand-in-hand, they leave their apartment and head for the subway station. Jisung hums happily, practically skipping with excitement as they make for the platform. It’s a short two stops (with so many schools available to choose from, practicality won Jaehyun over) from their apartment complex, and a ten-minute walk from Jaehyun's office, making it extremely convenient for the young father.

The kindergarten is just around the corner from the train station, a long, single-story building with faded eggshell yellow walls and a gable roof. Swirls of colour and messy handprints decorate the walls along with crudely drawn animals, people, plants - you name it. The open front yard is noisy with the sound of some of the older kids kicking a football around before class. Seeing such a happy place makes Jaehyun happy— like any parent, he wants the best for his child, and he hopes firmly that Jisung will be happy in school. His own school days were happy ones, and while he is totally aware that this happiness will wane as his son grows up, Jaehyun is focused on  _now_ , and selfishly wants his son to be the happiest kid in the whole world while he can.

"Are you scared?" Jaehyun lowers his head to ask his son, clutching their hands together even more tightly as they walk down the hallway leading to Jisung's assigned classroom. He's in the Purple room— one of the seven classes named after the colours of the rainbow. Jaehyun thought (still thinks) it was cute.

" _Appa_ ," Jisung says drily in response. Was that an _eyeroll_? Where the hell was his four-year-old learning withering expressions? He would need to have a  _serious_ chat Taeyong about what exactly was included within the godfather job description.

"It's just school! Not scary!" Jisung reassures his father, who laughs brightly to hide his nervousness.

"Sorry, kiddo," Jaehyun scratches his nape. "Appa is scared because you won't be around to keep me company anymore."

This seems to momentarily spark some kind of contemplation in his son, who pouts, considering this point deeply. The expression is so familiar, Jaehyun suddenly feels a fresh wave of uncertainty and longing and something else he refuses to name.

"That's okay, appa. I'm always here!" he hears before he feels Jisung's small hand reach press against his chest at the stop Jaehyun figures his son thought the heart would be.

Jaehyun's eyes well with tears and his face burns with embarrassment. He wishes Taeyong were here to make a joke or say something— anything that might relieve the tension or distract Jaehyun from what a monumental thing his son just said to him. Clearing his throat noisily and blinking back the tears, he inhales shakily and smiles.

"Yeah," he nods, pressing his own fist to his son's beating heart. "And appa is always here, right?"

Jisung nods impatiently. " _Yes_ appa. Can we go in now?"

"Looks like he's really eager," someone laughs from behind. Jaehyun pivots slightly to meet the voice and comes face to face with a tall man with orangey hair smiling down at his son. He's dressed in paint-stained jeans and a maroon tee with the words 'LSM KINDERGARTEN' printed in white across the front. A sticker has been slapped crookedly to the left of the shirt, across the breastbone, and on it, in neat print, is written: 'Hello, I am Dongyoung-ssaem!'

"He is," Jaehyun replies fondly. "He doesn't care for a second that I'm worried out of my mind," he jokes.

The man—  _Dongyoung_ , Jaehyun corrects mentally— shrugs. "Finger painting and making awesome friends versus his hyung? I think I know what the obvious choice is, don't you..." he quips, but trails off. "Ah, I'm sorry. I don't know your names, though I definitely should. I'm Kim Dongyoung. I'm in charge of the Purple class," he introduces, smiling at Jaehyun before bending to Jisung's height level.

“He’s not Jisung’s hyung! He’s Jisung’s appa!” Jisung cuts in, correcting his teacher before Jaehyun can.

Dongyoung’s eyes widen slightly at the revelation— Jaehyun gets that a lot; He knows he’s pretty young for a father, but he’s not ashamed in any way. His son is the light of his life, and nothing could ever change that for him. The young teacher’s surprise only lasts for a second, though, before the smile returns to his face.

"Hello, Jisungie! That's a cool backpack! Did your appa get that for you?" Dongyoung nods to Jisung.

The child shakes his head. "Taeyong-hyung did!" he declares, and Jaehyun quickly fills Dongyoung in. "He's cool!"

Dongyoung nods. "I bet he is. But you know what? I'm cooler," he whispers loudly, conspiratorially. “I can draw all the Pokémon. Wanna see?”

Jisung’s responding nod is reverent. Jaehyun bites back a fond laugh. 

“Let’s go,” Dongyoung says encouragingly, extending a hand for Jisung to hold. The four-year-old accepts immediately, all thoughts of his father completely forgotten at the enticing offer of receiving his very own Bulbasaur drawing for him to hang in his room.

“Bye, appa,” he waves vaguely, too focused on his amazing new teacher to see his father off properly. Tugging on Dongyoung’s hand, he tries to pull them both into the classroom. 

“It’s only been 5 minutes and my son’s already replaced me,” Jaehyun pouts with faux bitterness. 

Dongyoung winks, and Jaehyun can’t help the way his mouth curves up into a smile. He doesn’t know what exactly is so amusing, but for some reason, the smiling just doesn't seem to be stopping.

“Don’t worry,” Dongyoung says gently. “He’ll do great. He’ll be in good hands.”

Jaehyun nods, feeling another lump form in his throat at the sight of his baby boy, so eager to make new friends and learn new things. So eager to grow up. 

“I’m going to take off or I’ll never leave,” Jaehyun admits sheepishly. He’s stalled enough. 

He bends to give a squirming Jisung a final kiss on the cheek and a passionate wave goodbye before turning on his heel and forcing himself to leave. He spends the walk to the train station and then the entirety of the journey back home thinking about his son— what activities he would be doing, what friends he would be making, what kinds of things he might be saying. It's all so exciting and new and scary, it makes Jaehyun's heart race.

 _He'll be in good hands_ , Jisung's teacher had said.

Jaehyun hums to himself in contemplation.  _Dongyoung-ssaem._ He had been extremely friendly and clearly had a way with kids.

The memory makes Jaehyun smile. He can't exactly explain it, but he _trusts_ Dongyoung. He hadn't looked like he was passing any sort of judgment about Jaehyun and his parenting or his situation in general. He had been kind and entirely attentive to Jisung, and Jaehyun was convinced from the get-go that he was a good teacher.

 _I hope we get along,_ Jaehyun thinks to himself, feeling much more reassured by the thought of someone dependable watching out for his son.

He had a good feeling about this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just testing the waters with this HAHAHA I'm not sure how long it'll be or whatever I guess I just want to see the general reception.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
